I'm NaughtyMaple!- 2P! Canada X Reader Part 3
by NightmaresAreMyCoffee
Summary: Part Three of my steamy Matt X Reader story for 2P! Hetalia! And another Lemon! So hugs to those who review and fav! Don't like Lemons? Then don't read them! So suck it losers!


I'm Naughty~Maple!

2P! Canada X Reader Part 3  
I'm Naughty~Maple!

Warning: Extreme Sexual Activity. And full lemon! So if you do not like, then don't read! And then suck it losers!

You have been warned~

You bit your lip in contemplation, growling softly behind your teeth. It had been a really good week since you 'Hooked Up' with Matt, and it all seemed fine except one growing problem. He was getting restless again. And you knew what that meant. No matter what you did, cuddling him, kissing him, sleeping with him- Nothing was working against the lust building up in him again! And it wasn't like you were totally against it, you just felt like you were the only one being (used.) And not to mention, the marks on your body had not even faded, still sore mostly around your neck.  
Knowing that Matt would be coming for round three, you decided to take the reins this time. You knew this was going to be fun, as you packed up you bag of goodies and snatched your lock picks before swiftly Ninja-ing away into the night again. Oh yes, this time you would make him beg for you~

You held your breath, hiding beneath his window as you listened in on Matt's snores. It wasn't an annoying snore, but was still heard through the pane. You pulled yourself up, quickly dislodging the hooked lock and again pulling off another awesome shoulder roll silently in the room. He was so cute and innocent when he slept shirtless, it almost made you just go over and snuggle him. But that wasn't the plan.  
You quickly got out the handcuffs, snapping them shut around one wrist and then doing the same to the other as you pulled the ends shut on the posts of the bed. You tried not to giggle, enjoying the moment of pure naughtiness as you readied yourself in the nearby bathroom. You got everything together, brushing out you (H/C) hair into smooth, wavy strands as you adjusted the top you wore.  
Just in time too, because a startled grunt in the bedroom made your heart flutter. Matt's voice rose up in anger and confusion, the rawness of waking up handcuffed to his bed startling him.  
"Al, what the hell are you planning?! This isn't funny!" Of course, he blamed his brother, a smirk of mirth playing across your face as you leaned against the doorframe, acting coy. He noticed you and stopped mid cuss, his eyes widening in shock at you. He had to literally catch his breath before speaking.  
"_, what is going on? And why are you dressed like that?!" He was chocking on his words, a crimson smear glowing on his face. He smile was almost jovial, except he was still so damn confused.  
"You like it, right?" You asked, twiddling with the puffball end of the string. You were wearing a dark black corset that turned into a skirt at the bottom, which was lined around and on the inside with soft, plush white fur. It cut off at you neck and went down dangerously in the back. Not that you worried, you wouldn't be wearing it for long anyways.  
"Y-yes, but what the hell is happening?" He gulped, trying to escape the iron clasp on his wrists. His feet were free from chains, but that didn't matter, it wouldn't help him either way.  
"I just want to have some fun~" You cooed, coming closer to the bed and leaning down by his ear. "And I want you to beg for me like a dog." The seductive tone in your words made him flinch, an obvious bulge already appearing in his pants.  
"You wouldn't."  
"Oh yes I would."  
With that, you licked his ear gently, nibbling the soft flesh till it was as red as he was becoming. Your chest was so close to his face and about to spill out of the fabric. But you stood up and backed away, to his sadness, and bent over to retrieve something form your bag. Being such a tease was fun, and every second of it made you giddy as hell.  
You smirked at him behind half lidded eyes, the (E/C) flashing deviously at your lover. He was breathing erotically, every dream he had of you now playing inside his head as you got by his feet. Laughing, you crawled up on him, wrapping your legs around his and holding them in place. This would keep him from squirming and would prevent any unwanted bruise.  
"_, you shouldn't do this." He threatened, his eyes glittering darkly. You just replied by dragging a finger slowly form his neck to the end of his candy trail, taking the ends of his pants and torturously pulling them down with delayed pace, each second a slow burning hell for Matt. He was stifling the gasps that caught in his throat, each sounding strangled with you touch.  
His errection sprang out, half stiff with want and anticipation. It was twitching like a mad animal, eagerly awaiting your caresses. You leaned over Matt, swiftly grabbing that tube of lubricant and popping the top on it. You became to slather some in your palm. The intoxicating smell of spearmint flowed about the room, making Matt freeze.  
"Don't do it, _." He warned. You just leaned down and slowly began to massage the tip, sending him bucking into your hand as you ran it about. The lube made him super slick, making you slip and accidentally running too harshly against him. He threw his head back, growls tinting his wordless moan.  
"_!" He yelled, still trying to escape.  
"Sorry Mattie! Guess I'm having a hard time holding on." On the word hard, you squeezed him, causing another spasm to wrack his body. Oh he was so going to make you pay.  
You giggled again, slowly going up and down his engorged manhood, making him squirm and pant in need. Slowly, you sat further up on him, gently rubbing your bare core opening against him under your skirt. It was like shocking him with a live wire. He tried getting inside you, but you jerked back, tsking him as you took one end of the string you had on and ever so slowly pulling it before his fevered eyes. You were well endowed, so of course, he about had a nosebleed and you began a strip tease on him.  
The tie was being undone and slipped, a large V splitting down the middle as the top opened, your flesh so inviting as you leaned down on him again. You swore there were tears pricking in his eyes, a small whimper practically shattering your heart. You pulling off your top further, yanking it down and revealing the same bite marks he left on you a week earlier. He thought they made you even sexier as you just fully stripped yourself of any covering. He was writhing in a dream like nightmare, so close and yet unable to even touch you. It was maddening.  
Just as you leaned down and kissed him, planting those soft, delicious lips against his, he moaned your name. It was what you were looking for, before coming up with the greatest idea ever. Matt noticed your eyes traveling up his face and he actually began to panic on the inside.  
"Don't do it _! Don't you dare-"  
You smiled, gently leaning over him as you gripped his oh so precious curl between your teeth and ever so slightly tugged it. Right as you did, Matt screamed, loosing it in one movement. A sharp breaking sound made your eyes shoot open in shock as Matt flipped you onto your back. He had literally broken the handcuffs in half, the parts still attached to were you had put them but still leaving silver bracelets on his wrists. But that was the least of your problems now.  
He was pissed, bothered, and pissed. Very pissed. He growled above you, pressing his skin against yours painfully. He looked dangerous, more so than usual, and it made that fire rekindle in your stomach again. He sneered.  
"I told you not to do that." He snarled, making you flinch. "Now I have you~"  
"Uh….." That was all you could say, when you suddenly felt-invaded. A rather rough finger was stroking your heat, making you mewl out in alarm. Matt gripped you wrists and pinned you, mimicking the situation you had him in.  
"Not so fun now, eh?" He growled, crashing his mouth against your in a frenzy. You only nodded as he rammed into you, swirling his fingertip against your walls. You were yelling out in ecstasy, begging Matt in any which way to end it. He didn't, instead adding another digit inside you. You wanted to claw his shoulders as you tried to grind against him, his body weight holding you down and preventing you from any movement.  
"Please Matt! I'm sorry, so sorry, Please!" You whined, trying to overcome the massive heat building inside you.  
"Hmmm…" He pretended to ponder this, smiling that smile, again. "Only if you promise to never, ever, do this again. Got it?" He grabbed you chin with sticky fingers, your scent so strong, it was overpowering your senses. You agreed on the spot, making all kinds of promise if he just-  
He penetrated you this time, sending you closer to your climax. He was so damn wonderful with this, each second having him inside, grinding against that heat, oh you were so close! And so was he.  
"Damn, your still so tight." Matt muttered, thrusting harder into you as you moaned and screamed under him. Lust was building inside, and upon hearing you scream his name, he came, shooting you up with his hot, sticky silver. You collapsed back against the pillows, hardly believing you had failed your mission. It was made up though by the tremendous feeling of him when he was bothered and angry.  
Speaking of, he panted above you, completely exhausted by lack of sleep and the whole exercise. He pulled out of you roughly before falling beside you. He pulled you close in a harsh grip, turning you face to his.  
"Never again _. Got it?"  
"Uh huh-h…" You sleepily answered, rewarded with a kiss full of passion as you leaned against him, slowly falling asleep. He chuckled, wrapping you under the covers in his arms and mumbling about a good effort.

Al stood in front of the door, gasping at what had gone down before him. Matt was hard core, he knew that, but _ was a frisky little demon, making him somewhat turned on by the show you two had provided him. Of course, he was going to keep his mouth shut, until the time was needed to black mail either of you, but he just shook his head and wandered off down the steps, deciding that a visits to Oliver's would hopefully clear up the visions he now had…..


End file.
